johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey! Say! JUMP
Hey! Say! JUMP is a nine-member Japanese all-male band under the Japanese talent agency Johnny's Entertainment. The name Hey! Say! refers to the fact that all the members were born in the Heisei period and JUMP is an acronym for J'ohnny's '''U'ltra 'M'usic 'P'ower. Like agency seniors Hikaru Genji and V6, the group is split into two sub-groups: Hey! Say! BEST ('B'oys 'E'xcellent 'S'elect 'T'eam) and Hey! Say! 7 (not to be confused with the temporary group of the same name), which consists of the five oldest members and five youngest members respectively. The avarage age of the unit at the debut was 14.8, with the youngest member being 12 and the oldest 17. Also, with having Okamoto Keito as a member of the unit (who is the son of Otokogumi's Okamoto Kenichi), with this group there is the first parent-child pair in Johnnys. They have sold over 2,386,402 copies in Japan alone. History Early 2007: The Temporary Hey! Say! 7 During a KAT-TUN spring concert on April 3, 2007, Johnny's Juniors Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, and Chinen Yuuri were named to be part of a new group called: "Hey! Say! 7". Initially, the temporary status of the group was unclear, worrying a lot of fans of Johnny Jr's groups J.J. Express as it could mean that the group was splitting up and that Yuya Takaki and Daiki Arioka would permanently be in this group instead. On June 16, 2007, it was announced that Hey! Say! 7 would release "Hey! Say!" as a single on August 1, 2007. While the A-side "Hey! Say!" was used as the second opening song for the anime Lovely Complex, the single's B-side "Bon Bon" was used as the second ending song for the same anime. The single went on to sell 120,520 copies in its first week, making the group the youngest male group to top the Oricon singles chart. Late 2007—Present: Debut of Hey! Say! JUMP 2007 On September 24, 2007, Johnny & Associates announced the formation of Hey! Say! JUMP, the agency's largest Johnny's group in history. The five members of Hey! Say! 7 was joined by Johnny's Jrs Kota Yabu, Kei Inoo, Hikaru Yaotome, Keito Okamoto and Ryutaro Morimoto, and the ten-member group was split into two subgroups of five based on age. The boys were introduced with reference to other debuted group such as NEWS and V6. This new unit will function in the same sense as V6's Coming Century and 20th Century with the two subunits, '''Hey! Say! BEST and Hey! Say! 7, where BEST stands for B'oys '''E'xcellent 'S'election 'T'eam. Immediately after the junior concert, the boys appeared on the filming of popular program Hey! Hey! Hey!, where they announced the unit officially. The new group draws most of its members from popular junior units Ya-Ya-yah and J.J. Express. It was also announced that they would make their CD debut on November 14, 2007 with: "Ultra Music Power"; which was used as Japan's Volleyball World Cup Relay 2007 theme song. On December 22, 2007, Hey! Say! JUMP became the youngest group ever to perform in Tokyo Dome with an average age of 15.2 years old. 2008 On April 30, 2008, they released their first concert DVD Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome. On May, 2008, they released their second single: "Dreams Come True" which topped the Oricon Weekly Chart with 181,000. In July 2008 it was announced that the group's third new single "Your Seed" would be used as the image song for Japanese release of the animated film Kung-Fu Panda. "Your Seed / Bouken Rider", which topped the Oricon weekly single charts with 160,000. In October 2008, the group released their fourth single: "Mayonaka no Shadow Boy"; which topped the Oricon weekly single charts with 211,000 copies. "Mayonaka no Shadow Boy" which was used as the theme song for the drama Scrap Teacher starring members Yamada, Nakajima, Arioka and Chinen. 2009 On April 29, 2009, they released their second concert DVD: "Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09". On October 3, 2009, Yamada Ryosuke starred as the lead role in Hidarime Tantei EYE SP playing the role of Ainosuke Tanaka. "Memories" was used as the theme song for the SP. On October 17, 2009, it was announced that Hey! Say! JUMP member Yamada Ryosuke will play his first lead role in the upcoming drama series '左目探偵EYE / Hidari-me Tantei EYE 'Left-eyed Detective EYE'' to be broadcast from January 2010 to March 2010. On November 25, 2009, they released their first photobook "Hey! Say! JUMP First Photobook". It also comes with a message from all the Hey! Say! JUMP members. 2010 On February 24, 2010, the group released their fifth single "Hitomi no Screen", which topped the Oricon weekly single charts with 202,000 copies. "Hitomi no Screen" was used as the theme song for the drama Hidarime Tantei EYE starring Hey! Say! JUMP member Ryosuke Yamada, Yu Yokoyama, and Satomi Ishihara. Hey! Say! 7 song "Kagayaki Days" was used for the commercial for Lotte. Hey! Say! JUMP released their first album titled: "JUMP NO.1" on July 7, 2010. The album contains songs written by Hey! Say! JUMP members. On March 2, 2010, an official press release made by Johnny's Entertainment revealed that Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri will be debuting for the second time as NYC. They will be working as a member of both Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC, which is a rarity in their talent agency. Nishikido Ryo was the first such case of a Johnny's talent officially debuting in two groups (Kanjani8 and NEWS) making Yamada and Chinen the second instance of such a case. On September 15, 2010, they released their third concert DVD: "Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP". It has recently been announced that on December 15, 2010, the group would release a new single with the name of "Arigato" ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~. 2011 On January 2, 2011, Hey!Say! JUMP holds first 2011 live at Yokohama Arena. Performing for the third year in a row at that venue, the concert was a stop in their live tour, “Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2010-2011“, which spans 3 cities and 16 stages. Impressively, the concert at Yokohama Arena – two stages, one day – pulled in a total audience figure of 30,000. Fans were delighted as Hey!Say! JUMP delivered 20 songs, including their latest track, ""Arigato" ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~". During the concert, Yabu Kota remarked, “Since this is the year of rabbit in Chinese astrology, I want to jump more like a rabbit! I also want to have our own show this year.” Building on that, fellow member Nakajima Yuto expressed his ambition and hoped for a world tour. On January 12, 2011, they released their fourth concert DVD SUMMARY 2010. On February 4, 2011, it was announced that Hey!Say! JUMP member, Okamoto Keito, was chosen as one of the main students for the final episode of Kinpachi Sensei Final. On March 15, 2011, it was announced that Hey! Say! JUMP's concert tour '''Hey! Say! JUMP with NYC Spring Concert tour 2011 in total, 18 performances in 8 cities have been canceled. Due to earthquake and tsunami on March 11. On March 23, 2011, it was announced that Hey! Say! JUMP and Johnny’s Jr. trainees to appear in new variety show in April. On March 27, 2011, Hey! Say! JUMP member Okamoto Keito appeared in Kinpachi-sensei final episode as a student delinquent. On April 1st, Johnny & Associates created the earthquake relief project “Marching J“, they held their first fundraising event in front of the First Gymnasium at the Yoyogi National Stadium. It started at 10:00 am, and 101,000 people stopped by over the 6 hours-and-30 minutes run-time. On the first day, Kondo Masahiko, Nishikiori Kazukiyo, Uchiumi Koji, TOKIO, KinKi Kids, Arashi, Tackey & Tsubasa, NEWS, Kanjani8, KAT-TUN, Hey! Say! JUMP, Nakayama Yuma, Yonehana Tsuyoshi, Machida Shingo, A.B.C-Z, and B.I.Shadow made their appearance. On June 6, 2011, it was announced that Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri will be voice-acting for the Japanese dub of “'The Smurfs'“! It has recently been announced that on June 24, 2011, the group would release a new single with the name of OVER. On June 28, 2011, Morimoto Ryutaro’s smoking photos recently appeared on the latest issue of “Shukan Josei” which was released on June 28th. Because of this, Johnny & Associates made an announcement that Morimoto’s entertainment activities will be suspended indefinitely. “Shukan Josei” posted the photo of Morimoto smoking which was from back in May of 2010 when Morimoto was just 15 years old. Additionally, other photos of him from January 2010 were also posted which means he was 14 years old at the time of those photos. According to Johnny & Associates, when they asked Morimoto for an explanation, he admitted that he has smoked several times in the past out of curiosity. The company made a statement, “Although he is deeply searching his conscience, it is common sense that the law prohibits minors from smoking, and it’s a prohibited act. Taking this fact seriously, we have decided to suspend his entertainment activities indefinitely.” Hey! Say! JUMP is scheduled to release their new single “OVER” on the 29th, and also many promotional activities are planned, however, the group will have to continue their activities with nine members now. Ryutaro is not allowed to participate in Hey! Say! JUMP's Summary 2011. So from now on, Hey! Say! JUMP activities will continue with only 9 members. On June 29th, Johnny & Associates announced their official message on their homepage regarding the incident with, Morimoto Ryutaro. Although the agency did not report Morimoto’s name or the validity of his actions, they posted a formal apology to the fans by stating, “We are deeply sorry for the inconvenience and the worry we have caused.” As a response, the agency added three more dates for Hey! Say! JUMP’s entertainment show, ‘SUMMARY 2011’, with one Osaka Dome performance (September 18th) and two Tokyo Dome performances (24th and 25th). This show was originally scheduled to occur from August 7th to September 11th. In response to Morimoto’s indefinite suspension, his appearance may be omitted from various pre-recorded shows. For example, it has been revealed that his appearance on Hey! Say! JUMP’s regular show, “Yan Yan JUMP”, has been deleted from the recorded footage. Johnny & Associates commented on their actions, stating, “We will air the episode after replacing all the cutout scenes with other members of the group.” It is still undecided if his appearances in TV programs such as “HEY! HEY! HEY!” and new CMs such as the ones for Lotte will be omitted, but it is currently under review. With this, the rest of the members of Hey! Say! JUMP pledged that, “We will do our very best so please do continue to support us from now on.” On June 29, 2011 they released their 7th single OVER. "OVER" sold 265,390 copies in its first week, making it the highest first-week sales by Hey! Say! JUMP yet. It surpasses their previous personal best with "Ultra Music Power" by almost 20,000 copies. On July 14, 2011, it was reported that Hey! Say! JUMP’s new song, “Magic Power“, will be the theme song for the Japanese dub of the animated movie, “The Smurfs“. “Magic Power” is scheduled to be released in September. On August 7, 2011, it was announced that Hey! Say! JUMP will release their 8th single Magic Power on September 21, 2011. On September 18, 2011, it was revealed that Johnny Kitagawa has been presented with two Guinness World Record awards. Thus making him one of the most successful music producers in the world. Hey! Say! JUMP received the award in their SUMMARY 2011 concert with Guinness World Records representative Frank Foley. The first award he received is for the ‘most No.1 singles produced by an individual’. He has accumulated an astounding 232 chart-topping songs (between 1974 to 2010). The second award is for the ‘most concerts produced by an individual’. Between 2000 to 2010, Johnny produced 8,419 concerts. He has produced shows for some of the top groups in JE, the concerts have an estimated attendance of 48,234,550. On November 6, 2011, it was announced that Arioka Daiki will star in a new drama titled "Chushingura, Sono Gi Sono Ai" that will start airing on January 2, 2012. On November 23, 2011, it was announced that Chinen Yuuri will star in a new drama with Yamashita Tomoshita. On November 25, 2011, it was announced that Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto will star in a drama together titled "Risou no Musuko", that will start airing on January 2012. On December 6, 2011, it was announced that Yamada Ryosuke will star in a historical drama titled, "Shirarezaru Bakumatsu no Shishi: Yamada Akiyoshi Monogatari", that will air on January 2, 2012. 2012 On January 2nd, it was announced that, Hey! Say! JUMP will be holding their first Asia tour in March to June. The members were informed about the tour on the same day by Johnny Kitagawa, the president of Johnny & Associates, right before they began their live concert at the Yokohama Arena. Member, Yabu Kota commented, “I’m happy that we will finally be able to see fans overseas“, while Chinen Yuuri said, “We will show off our performances!” Yamada Ryosuke also added, “To hold a tour overseas was our major goal, so I’m happy! This will be a new start as JUMP.” According to Johnny & Associates, Inc., there will be 3 stages in Hong Kong on March 24th and 25th, 4 stages in Taipei, Taiwan on April 28th and 29th, 2 stages in Bangkok, Thailand on May 26th and 27th, and 4 stages in Seoul, Korea on June 23rd and 24th. This will be their first oversea concerts ever since they made their CD debut back in November 2007. The Asia tour will also include the live concerts in Japan which will be held at Yokohama Arena for a week continuously (total 14 stages) on May 1st ~ 7th. It was also announced that they will be releasing their first single of the year and ninth in all, in February 22nd entitled "Super Delicate". Around the beginning of January 2012, it is was announced that Morimoto Ryutaro chose to pursue his studies and just continue to support Hey! Say! JUMP's activities even being not a member. On February 17, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, and Chinen Yuuri graduated from high school. On March 15, it was announced that Hong Kong leg tour would be postponed until May and that the Bangkok tour was cancelled respectively due to unknown reason. On the 22nd, it was announced that a new musical called "JOHNNY'S World" will be produced and directed by Johnny Kitagawa which would start its run at the Imperial Garden Theater during the months of November through December. Hey! Say! JUMP would be the main cast while 100 others would be making an appearance including Kis-My-Ft2, Sexy Zone, A.B.C-Z and Johnny's Jr.. Kamenashi Kazuya, Takizawa Hideaki and Domoto Koichi will be making guest appearance as well. On April 25, almost 2 years since the released of their first album Jump No. 1, the group announced that they will released their second album on June 6th. The Album is called JUMP WORLD and it will contain their singles from Arigatō (Sekai no Doko ni Ite mo) and on wards. Hey! Say! JUMP kicked off their first Asian tour at the Yokohama Arena on the 3rd day of May which attracts 15,000 people. Fans from 13 different countries including China and United States attended the concert respectively. Members - Hey! Say! 7= Hey! Say! 7 *Okamoto Keito *Yamada Ryosuke *Nakajima Yuto *Chinen Yuri - Sub-unit - Kaito y-ELLOW-voice = Kaito y-ELLOW-voice(怪盗y-ELLOW-voice) *Takaki Yuya *Yaotome Hikaru *Yamada Ryosuke - Night Style People = Night Style People *Yabu Kota *Nakajima Yuto *Chinen Yuuri - Sensations = Sensations *Yamada Ryosuke as Commander (コマンダー ) *Nakajima Yuto as Barret (バレット) *Chinen Yuuri as Doctor (ドクター) *Arioka Daiki as Falcon JR (ファルコンJr.) *Inoo Kei as Geek (ギーク ) *Yabu Kota as Scope (スコープ) *Takaki Yuya as Rapid Fire (ラピッドファイヤー) *Yaotome Hikaru as Sonic Hunter (ソニックハンター) *Okamoto Keito as Shinobi (SHINOBI) }} Discography - Albums= * 2010.07.07 JUMP NO.1 * 2012.06.06 JUMP WORLD * 2014.06.18 smart * 2015.06.24 JUMPing CAR - DVDs= *2008.04.30 Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome (Hey! Say! JUMP デビュー&ファーストコンサート いきなり!in 東京ドーム) *2009.04.29 Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09 *2010.09.15 Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP *2011.01.12 SUMMARY 2010 *2012.03.07 SUMMARY 2011 in DOME *2012.11.07 JUMP WORLD 2012 *2013.08.14 JOHNNYS' World Thanksgiving Concert in TOKYO DOME *2013.11.13 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour 2013 *2013.11.13 Hey! Say! JUMP LIVE TOUR 2014 smart }} Group activities Concerts * 2007.09.24 Johnny's Jr's Hey Say '07 in Yokohama Arena * 2007.12.22 Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome * ~ 2008.05.06 Hey! Say! JUMP Spring Concert 2008 * Johnny's Theater "Summary" 2008 * ~ 2009.01.05 Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09 * ~ 2009.08.26 Hey! Say! JUMP Spring Concert 2009 * ~ 2009.08.27 Hey! Say! JUMP Summer Concert 2009 * ~ 2010.01.06 Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2009–2010 * ~ 2010.05.16 Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP * Johnny's Theater "Summary" 2010 * ~ 2011.01.16 Hey! Say! JUMP Winter Concert 2010-2011 * 2011 Hey! Say! JUMP with NYC Spring Concert tour 2011 (Canceled) * ~ 2011.05.29 Hey! Say! JUMP & Yuuki 100％ Concert with Nakayama Yuma * ~ 2011.09.25 SUMMARY 2011 * ~ 2012.01.07 Hey! Say! JUMP New Year Concert 2012 * ~ 2012.06.24 Hey! Say! JUMP 1st Asia Tour * ~ 2013.08.23 Hey! Say! JUMP Zenkoku e JUMP Tour 2013 * ~ 2014.10.12 LIVE TOUR 2014 smart Variety shows *Ya-Ya-yah! (January 5, 2003 - October 27, 2007) (Yabu, Yaotome, Yuto, Ryutaro, Daiki, Inoo, Takaki, Chinen, Yamada) *Bakushō Hyappun Terebi Heisei Families (爆笑100分テレビ!平成ファミリーズ) (Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Morimoto Ryutaro) *Hi! Hey! Say! (November 3, 2007 - September 26, 2009) (Yabu Kota, Yaotome Hikaru) *Jikuukan Sedai Batoru Shōwa x Heisei Sho wa Hey! Say! (時空間☆世代バトル 昭和×平成 SHOWはHey! Say!) (Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Morimoto Ryutaro) *School Kakumei! (スクール革命!) (Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuuri, Yaotome Hikaru) (April 2009-Present) *Shumatsu YY JUMPing (週末YY JUMPing) (October 10, 2009 - March 26, 2011) (Yabu, Yaotome) *The Shounen Club (ザ少年倶楽部) *Yan Yan JUMP (April 16, 2011 - Present) Publications Photobooks *2008.02.17 Hey!Say!JUMP! BEST - Complete Otakara Photo Book *2009.11.25 Hey! Say! JUMP First Photobook *2011.09.xx Ikemendesune Official Photo Book (Feature) Calendars *2008.03.07 2008-2009 Johnny's School Calendar: Hey! Say! JUMP *2009.01.15 Hey! Say! JUMP 2009-2010 School Calendar *2010.03.12 Hey! Say! Jump School Calendar 2010 - 2011 *2011.03.10 2011-2012 Johnny's School Calendar: Hey! Say! JUMP Calendar "2011.4 - 2012.3" Books *2009.07.xx Hey! Say! Jump Otakara Photo Book Vol.2 7seven Hen *2011.06.xx Motto! Hey!Say!JUMP Cho Episode Book Magazines *2007.12.xx POTATO December 2007 (Feature) *2009.01.23 Myojo March 2009 (Feature) *2009.03.06 duet 2009 April (Cover & Feature) *2009.03.06 POTATO 2009 April (Cover & Feature) *2009.03.19 Myojo 2009 May (Cover & Feature) *2009.04.07 POTATO 2009 May (Feature) *2009.04.23 Myojo 2009 June (Feature) *2009.05.07 POTATO 2009 June (Feature) *2009.05.07 duet 2009 June (Feature) *2009.05.21 Myojo 2009 July (Feature) *2009.05.23 Popolo 2009 July (Feature) *2009.06.04 duet 2009 July (Feature) *2009.06.21 Myojo 2009 August (Feature) *2009.06.23 Popolo 2009 August (Feature) *2009.07.07 POTATO 2009 August (Feature) *2009.07.08 Wink Up 2009 August (Feature) *2009.07.10 duet 2009 August (Feature) *2009.07.21 Myojo 2009 September (Feature) *2009.07.26 Popolo 2009 September (Feature) *2009.08.07 POTATO 2009 September (Cover & Feature) *2009.08.07 duet 2009 September (Feature) *2009.08.22 Myojo 2009 October (Feature) *2009.08.22 Popolo 2009 October (Feature) *2009.09.07 Wink Up 2009 October (Feature) *2009.09.07 POTATO 2009 October (Feature) *2009.09.23 Myojo 2009 November (Feature) *2009.09.23 Popolo 2009 November (Feature) *2009.10.07 duet 2009 November (Feature) *2009.10.07 Wink Up 2009 November (Feature) *2009.10.07 POTATO 2009 November (Feature) *2009.10.20 Popolo 2009 December (Feature) *2009.10.21 Myojo December 2009 (Feature & Sticker) *2009.11.06 duet 2009 December (Feature) *2009.11.06 POTATO 2009 December (Feature) *2009.11.20 Popolo 2010 January (Feature) *2009.11.21 Myojo 2010 January (Cover & Feature) *2009.12.06 Wink Up 2010 January (Feature) *2009.12.06 POTATO 2010 January (Feature) *2009.12.06 duet 2010 January (Cover & Feature) *2009.12.21 Myojo 2010 February (Feature) *2009.12.21 Popolo 2010 February (Feature) *2009.12.24 Popuri 2010 February (Feature) *2010.01.07 POTATO 2010 February (Feature) *2010.01.07 duet 2010 February (Feature) *2010.01.21 Myojo 2010 March (Feature) *2010.01.21 Popolo 2010 March (Feature) *2010.02.06 Wink Up 2010 March (Feature) *2010.02.06 POTATO 2010 March (Feature) *2010.02.06 duet 2010 March (Feature) *2010.02.23 Myojo 2010 April (Feature) *2010.02.23 Popolo 2010 April (Feature) *2010.02.xx Popuri 2010 April Issue Additional Volume (Feature) *2010.03.xx Popolo 2010 May Issue (Feature) *2010.03.06 Wink Up 2010 April (Feature) *2010.03.06 POTATO 2010 April (Cover & Feature) *2010.03.06 duet 2010 April (Feature) *2010.03.21 Popolo 2010 May (Feature) *2010.03.21 Myojo May 2010 (Feature) *2010.04.07 duet 2010 May Issue (Feature & Pinup) *2010.04.07 Wink Up 2010 May (Feature) *2010.04.07 POTATO 2010 May Issue (Feature) *2010.04.22 Myojo June 2010 (Cover & Feature) *2010.04.22 Popolo 2010 June Issue (Feature) *2010.05.07 POTATO June 2010 (Feature) *2010.05.07 duet June 2010 (Cover & Feature) *2010.05.07 Wink Up 2010 June (Feature) *2010.05.22 Popolo 2010 July Issue (Feature) *2010.05.22 Myojo 2010 July Issue (Feature) *2010.06.07 duet 2010 July (Feature) *2010.06.07 Wink Up 2010 July (Feature) *2010.06.07 POTATO 2010 July (Feature) *2010.06.10 ARENA 37 Degree 2010 July Issue (Feature) *2010.06.23 Popolo August 2010 (Feature) *2010.06.xx Myojo 2010 August Issue (Feature) *2010.07.07 Wink Up 2010 August (Cover & Feature) *2010.07.07 duet 2010 August Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.07.07 POTATO 2010 August (Feature) *2010.07.23 Popolo 2010 September (Feature) *2010.07.23 Myojo 2010 September Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.08.07 POTATO 2010 September Issue (Feature) *2010.08.07 duet 2010 September (Feature) *2010.08.07 Wink Up 2010 September (Feature) *2010.08.23 Popolo 2010 October (Feature) *2010.08.23 Myojo October 2010 (Feature) *2010.08.xx Hanako (Feature) *2010.09.22 Popolo 2010 November (Feature) *2010.09.22 Myojo 2010 November (Feature) *2010.09.xx duet Ocotober 2010 (Feature) *2010.10.07 Wink up 2010 November Issue (Feature) *2010.10.07 POTATO 2010 November (Feature) *2010.10.07 Duet 2010 November Issue (Feature) *2010.10.23 Popolo December 2010 Issue (Feature) *2010.11.xx POTATO 2010 December Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.11.xx J Mania 114 (Feature) *2010.11.22 Myojo 2011 January Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.11.xx Popolo Janurary 2011 Issue (Feature) *2010.12.07 Duet 2011 January Issue (Cover & Feature) *2010.12.xx Wink up January 2011 Issue (Feature) *2010.12.21 Myojo February 2011 Issue (Feature) *2010.12.xx Popolo February 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.01.07 Duet 2011 Febrary Issue (Feature) *2011.01.xx POTATO February 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.01.07 Wink up February 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.01.07 POTATO 2011 February (Cover & Feature) *2011.01.22 Myojo March 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.01.22 Popolo March 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.02.07 Duet 2011 March Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.02.23 Popolo April 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.03.07 duet 2011 April (Feature) *2011.03.xx Duet 2011 April Issue (Feature) *2011.03.xx Popolo May 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.03.xx Myojo May 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.04.xx duet 2011 May Issue (Feature) *2011.04.xx Wink up 2011 May Issue (Feature) *2011.04.xx POTATO May 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.05.07 Wink up 2011 June Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.05.23 Popolo July 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.05.23 Myojo July 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.07 duet 2011 July Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.07 Wink up 2011 July Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.07 POTATO July 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.06.xx ARENA37 Degree July 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.06.xx Popolo August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.07 duet August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.07 Wink up August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.07 POTATO August 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.23 Popolo September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.23 Myojo September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.07.xx BEST STAGE September 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) *2011.08.xx TV 1 Vol.2 (Feature) *2011.08.06 duet September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.xx POTATO September 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.xx CanCam October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.23 Popolo October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.23 Myojo October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.08.xx LOOK at STAR! plus 2011 (Feature) *2011.08.xx BEST STAGE October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.xx duet October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.07 Wink up October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.07 POTATO October 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.xx Popolo November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.09.xx Myojo November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.xx POTATO November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.xx duet November 2011 Issue (Feature) *2011.10.07 Wink Up 2011 November (Cover & Feature) Awards Japan Gold Disc Awards ;2008 *The Best 10 New Artists *The Best 10 Singles Original songs As Hey! Say! 7 (First formation) *Fatalism *The ONE *Hey Say *Bon Bon *I Wo Kure As Hey! Say! JUMP *Ultra Music Power *Dreams Come True *Your Seed *Mayonaka no Shadow Boy *Glorious *Deep night Kimi Omou *School Kakumei (lyrics by Yabu Kota) *Star Time *Too Shy *Bouken Rider *Chance to Change *トビラの向こう (Tobira No Mukou) *心・技・体 (Shin Gi Tai) *My HEAVEN *大胆夢敵 (Daitan Muteki) *太陽にLOVE MOTION! (Taiyou ni LOVE MOTION!) *BUMP UP *HIGHER *Fly *Memories *情熱JUMP (Jounetsu JUMP) *Endless Dream *Born in The EARTH *Our Future *To The Top *Romeo & Juliet *Hitomi no Screen *DREAMER (lyrics by Yabu Kota) *INFINITY (lyrics by Yaotome Hikaru) *Shinku (lyrics by Yamada Ryosuke) *Smile Song (lyrics by Chinen Yuuri) *Time (lyrics by Takaki Yuya) *I☆Scream (lyrics by Yaotome Hikaru) *Dash!! (lyrics by Nakajima Yuto) *Thank You ~Bokutachi Kara Kimi e~ (lyrics by Hey! Say! JUMP) *"Arigatou" ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ *Snow Song *Futari Kake no Basho *Ai-ing Aishiteru *Over *Beat Line *Nemuri no Mori *BE ALIVE *Magic Power *SUPER DELICATE *JUMP Around The World!!! As Hey! Say! BEST *ス・リ・ル (Thrill) *STYLE *スパイシー (Spicy) *Switch *School Days *Score *SCREW As Hey! Say! 7 *Ganbaretsugo *ワンダーランド・トレイン (Wonderland Train) *S.O.S *Brave Story *Salsa Iina Iine *GET!! *Kawaii Kimi no Koto da Mono *Nounai Dance *Kagayaki Days *You Got More Trivia *The group is split into two subgroups: Hey! Say! BEST which consists the five oldest members and Hey! Say! 7 which consists the four youngest members. *Arioka Daiki is the youngest Hey! Say! BEST member being born on 1991, and the rest of the members were born on 1990. *Okamoto Keito, who is the son of Otokogumi's Okamoto Kenichi, marks the first parent-child pair in Johnnys. *Okamoto Keito is the only member that speaks good english. *Before Hey! Say! JUMP was formed their was a temporary group called Hey! Say! 7. That released there first single Hey! Say!. *Hey! Say! JUMP, is the agency's largest Johnny's group in history. *Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri debuted for the second time as NYC. They will be working as a member of both Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC, which is a rarity in their talent agency. Nishikido Ryo was the first such case of a Johnny's talent officially debuting in two groups (Kanjani8 and NEWS) making Yamada and Chinen the second instance of such a case. *In the middle of 2011, Hey! Say! JUMP started group activities without Morimoto Ryutaro do to underage smoking. Know Hey! Say! JUMP will continue activities with only nine members. *Inoo Kei, Takaki Yuya and Okamoto Keito are the only members that didnt go to Horikoshi High School. *Yabu Kota, Yaotome Hikaru, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, and Chinen Yuuri are the only members that graduated from Horikoshi High School. Inoo Kei graduated from Toyo High School (an all boys high school). *Inoo Kei is the only Hey! Say! JUMP member that goes to the university. *Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki, and Yamada Ryosuke are the only Hey! Say! JUMP members that have their ear pierced. Records *In Yokohama Arena they held their Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09 concert tour for 7 days in Yokohama Arena for the first time in history. *They hold the record for being the youngest group to perform in Tokyo Dome. *Hey! Say! 7 broke an all-time record by being the youngest male group to ever reach the number 1 spot in the Oricon chart at age 13, with their average age being just 14.8 years. *Morimoto Ryutaro is the youngest member to debut at age 11. *Hey! Say! JUMP, is the agency's largest Johnny's group in history with 10 members. Total Sales Count External links *Johnny's Net *Hey! Say! JUMP Official Website Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Singles Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Albums Category:Hey! Say! JUMP DVDs Category:2007 Debut Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Songs Category:Hey! Say! 7 Category:Hey! Say! BEST